


a lilac sky

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Love Bites, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: 3 times Isak sees red.+ one time he sees purple





	a lilac sky

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone lol
> 
> Title from Colors by H*lsey

**one.**  
Isak stares at the dried red blood that are in rivulets down his chin. Traces them with his own as he stands in front of the mirror, bending this way and that to get a better look. They're dark and ugly, and that makes Isak want to cry.

His mum steps in the room, her hands folded together and her eyes down. “Is it the boys again?” She asks, and despite the fact that Isak is 14 years old, he feels so much smaller. He nods once, stares down at the sink. “Why do you let them do this to you, sweetheart?” She asks, and Isak just shrugs. “We could go talk to the office. Your dad and I.”

“No, please,” Isak says instantly, his voice scratchy. She frowns, he can see it in the reflection on the mirror. “It'll get worse. Just, leave it alone. Everything is fine.”

“It's not fine! Look at you!” She exclaims, and Isak flinches, tears dropping down his cheeks. He hears her sigh, and then feels her hands smoothing across his back.

He sniffles. “They call me gay,” Isak whispers, and his mum wipes at his tears. “They say I'm a fag and Jonas, he..he laughs with them, sometimes. Other times he doesn't say anything at all.”

“Isak, darling, that's not okay. You should talk to Jonas about how much this is hurting you.”

“And say what?” Isak asks, tears slowing down now. “That I'm getting my feelings hurt because guys call me gay? That's just proving their point.”

She shakes her head. “No. You tell him that these guys are choking you and hitting you and giving you bloody noses. We should go to the police, really.” She scans her eyes over his panicked face. “But I wouldn't do that to you. As long as you promise me that you'll talk to Jonas about this. So he can help you.”

“Okay.”

She nods, kissing his cheek and smoothing his hair back. She starts towards the door and Isak faces the mirror again, poking at the bright red marks. “Oh, Isak?” He spins around. “Having feelings doesn't make something weak. It makes you human.”

 

**two.**

The fire at the end of Jonas's Zippo is a ghastly red, and Isak leans forward to dip the end of his blunt in it. It lights and Isak leans back again, taking a pull and blowing it out, exhaling in relief as the thick smoke unfurls around him. Jonas reaches for it and their fingers brush together, making Isak itch all over.

“So,” Jonas says, “I thought you weren't into smoking. What changed?”

_I have weird feelings about you that I don't understand. My mum is having a breakdown right now. My dad is threatening divorces left and right. I think I'm gay. I feel like a mistake_. “Just stress. Exams and stuff, you know. High school starts next year and all.”

Jonas raises his eyebrows. “Dude, you're like an encyclopedia of pointless facts and shit. Why are you stressing this bad about a stupid exam or two?” He takes a pull and passes it back.

“Facts don't help when it's time to analyze things, Jonas.”

“It does, actually.” He studies Isak carefully, making Isak squirm. “What's really going on, Issy? Talk to me.”

Isak stares out the bedroom window. Jonas's room is small, filled with guitars and skateboards, and Isak loves it in here. Feels more at home than he does at his actual home, which makes him feel impossibly lonely.

He sighs. “Things are just hard at home. Don't make me talk about them.” He flickers his gaze up to Jonas's. “Please.”

“Okay. I won't.” Jonas touches his knee once and Isak tries not to light up under the affection. He takes a hit instead, blowing it out slowly.

 

**three.**

Emma presses her lips to Isak's cheek, and it leaves behind a sticky residue. “I'll see you later, Isak,” she winks, patting his bum as she walks out.

Pretty quickly, she's replaced by the boys. Magnus freaks because he has a lipstick print on his cheek, and when Jonas takes a photo so Isak can see it, Mahdi makes a comment that if he cares so much he should just look at his own dick, since Emma obviously blew him. Isak ignores the way his stomach pulses at the mere thought of Emma's lips on him, thinks he goes softer.

“She hasn't blown me,” Isak mumbles, holding Jonas's phone to inspect the very prominent lipstick print on his cheek.

“Really? Why not? She seems keen,” Magnus says, turning to face the way Emma had gone.

Isak shrugs, “She wants to keep seeing each other for a bit before we get there. I don't mind. I'm not only keen on hooking up with every girl I see, unlike you, Mags. I'm not desperate.”

“I'm always dying for a blow,” Magnus sighs.

Jonas looks up. “We know.” He takes his phone back from Isak and hands him a tissue so he can try and wipe it off. It doesn't do much, mostly smudges it around, making Isak look like he has on a very pigmented rouge.

“Besides,” Isak murmurs, “she's got kind of a psycho vibe. I'm not sure how I feel about her quite yet.” He continues smearing the lipstick around until Mahdi takes over, wiping off the lipstick for him.

“So hook up with her and bounce,” Mahdi suggests, working deftly at Isak's skin. It hurts a little, the friction, but Mahdi says it's working.

“I don't know,” Isak says. “I don't know if I really want to.”

“What?! Why?! She's hot!” Magnus exclaims, and Isak blushes. How does he go about answering this question?

He locks eyes with Jonas, and it seems like Jonas knows. And that makes Isak's stomach churn, so he swats Mahdi's hands away and shrugs, like it doesn't matter. “Because she just gives off psycho vibes, I don't know.”

He doesn't look at Jonas for the rest of the night.

 

**plus one.**

“Bro!” Magnus laughs, pressing his finger into Isak's neck. Isak swats at his hand, but then Eva is leaning over and inspecting, and suddenly he's surrounded by girls and boys that he—for some reason—calls his friends.

Vilde gasps, Eva laughs, Noora rolls her eyes, Sana smirks, Chris high fives him. Magnus keeps poking his neck, Mahdi high fives him after Chris, and Jonas fakes gagging. Isak self consciously touches his neck, not knowing what the fuck they're seeing there.

“Hey, baby,” he hears, and he forgets about his neck, smiling brightly as he looks up from his spot on the bench. Even is standing behind the bench, looking down at Isak fondly, cupping his cheeks before leaning down to capture Isak's lips in a Spiderman kiss. Even comes around and sits next to Isak, promptly lacing their hands together. “So, what's up?” Even asks the group, who's not-so-subtly trying to suppress laughter. Except for Jonas, who's still fake gagging.

“This,” Eva says, poking Isak's neck, “is what's up.”

“Or maybe it's Even that's up, if you know what I mean,” Mahdi jokes, and Magnus practically dies of laughter while everyone else laughs like normal human beings.

Even leans to look at Isak's neck, laughing when he sees whatever's there. “Babe,” Even says kindly, touching the same spot all the others had poked, only a lot gentler. Isak pouts by way of asking what it is. “Looks like I left a lot deeper of a love bite than I thought.”

Isak's face goes up in flames and his hand flies up to cover the hickey. The group is howling with laughter, and Sana hands Isak a compact so he can look in the mirror to see it. Sure enough, there's a bright purple love bite right there on his neck, plain as day. He blushes harder and ducks his head, despite Even trying to kiss him.

“At least I'm getting dick,” Isak snaps, and everyone quietens, including Even.

“Did you really just say that?” Even asks, astounded. Isak nods. “Fuck, you're so hot. I'm so turned on right now.”

“You were right, Mahdi. Even is up,” Noora jokes. Everyone laughs, including Isak, though he buries his face into Even's neck. Even kisses his hair, and for the rest of the day, Isak wears the hickey proudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback (I do read all the comments and they make my day!!!) is greatly appreciated xo


End file.
